


Driving In A Snowstorm

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Webcricket's 2017 Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 2: Driving In A Snowstorm





	Driving In A Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my tumblr, AlexielWrites, so don't freak if you see it there too. ^_^

This was absolutely ridiculous. Why in Chuck's name you had agreed to drive out and meet the Winchesters for a case, in the _dead of winter_ you will never understand. But, here you were being a good friend, and driving in the middle of the night...in the storm from hell, to go and help them.

Though, it wasn't all bad, you at least had some decent company with you while you drove. Actually more than decent company, Balthazar was your most favorite being in the entire world. Not only was he sassy as hell, but the two of you had a shit ton of things in common.

Most notably though, was your extreme loathing of Celine Dion's song from Titanic, which shall not be named for your own sanity. That was actually how you had met him, when you had been dragged along with the Winchesters to solve that case. You had liked Balthazar well enough on sight, but the moment he'd gone off about the song, you knew it was a match made in heaven.

He thought so as well, seeing as how he was with you more often than not, and you were perfectly fine with having an angel tagging along. Although, you really wished he could just magic the snow away, as you had staunchly refused to let him fly you anywhere. Friendship, you had said, was about not taking advantage of one another. And in your mind, that meant not using him as your own personal angel airline.

“Are you sure you wouldn't like me to fly us there, Y/N? This bloody storm will set you back a day, if not longer.” He commented as he looked over at you for a moment before taking a sip of the wine he had conjured up. Oh you knew you were being stubborn as hell, but he didn't seem all that bothered by it, he was just standing on ceremony.

“Forget it, Balthy. You know I don't want to fly angel airlines, and it isn't _that_ bad right now.” You commented back at him, and he only smiled that smile you had come to know as the one he gave you when he thought you were being ridiculous. There was never a complaint though, because for as much as he thought it was crazy, he obviously enjoyed spending time with you.

The snow was picking up in intensity and you glared at the stuff from inside the car, not like it would do any good, but you did it anyway. It was already a long drive, and you were tired, but this storm was making it even worse for you at the moment. You were hoping it didn't end up making you look like an ass for not taking Balthazar up on his offer this one time. And honestly, you probably should have, given the driving conditions you were currently battling.

It was coming down harder, and the visibility was getting lower by the minute, which put you on high alert and made you tense up. Balthazar noticed it as soon as it happened, you could tell from the way his grace reached out and wrapped around you, easing that tension away again. But to his credit, he didn't say a word about it, only sitting quietly as he finished off the glass of wine he'd been nursing, “Did you hear the travesty of the decade?”

A laugh came from you and you shook your head, you already knew where this was going, “I don't think I've heard. You know me, Balthy, I don't get a lot of gossip anymore.” He was helping to ease your nerves, or was trying to at least, but you both knew it was a losing battle at this point. Still, you appreciated his efforts as you slowed the car a little more, trying your best to keep driving but to be safe at the same time.

“They've built a replica liner, Y/N a bloody replica!” Balthazar stated as though the very mention of the thing was enough to offend him for life. And you couldn't hold back a laugh as you finally gave up and steered the car into what looked to be an abandoned parking lot. Not that you were worried you had an angel with you, and that was a greater weapon that most had at their disposal. Cutting the engine, you cast him a look a shrugged, “Guess we're stuck here for a little while until this slacks off.”

Almost like he was expecting it, he snapped his fingers and you found yourself settled in the back seat with him, your back to his chest. Rolling your eyes, you leaned back and rested your head on his shoulder as you snuggled under the blanket that he had also provided for you, “Alright, so there's a replica. Who thought that was a good idea anyway?” You questioned as he curled his arms around you to offer more warmth, like it was a natural thing to do. It was for the two of you though, and it made you smile again as you glanced up at him from your place against his shoulder.

“I've no idea, you would think they would have learned from the first one. Although I'm sorely tempted to unsink the miserable thing again just to be rid of that song.” Was his reply that came a moment or two later, earning some more laughter from you as you closed your eyes.

“That wasn't a good idea last time, and isn't a good idea this time either. You should leave well enough alone, and relax knowing you have me to share your frustrations with.” You said back to him as he huffed a little at that answer, though it was much the same thing as you always said. Adjusting his hold on you a little, you yawned and curled deeper into his warmth, “Thanks for coming with me, Balthazar.” Glancing down at you, he smirked at your already drifting face, “You're welcome, love...but next time, no more drives through snowstorms to join the flannel clad, hairless apes.” He said teasingly, even though you were already fast asleep against his shoulder.

 


End file.
